


Handcuffed to a Comet

by bondboy68



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, bruce goes commando always, but no actual non-con, naked bruce, psychological scaring, trigger: non-con language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that the entire team has seen Bruce naked by now (also Thor but that's a different story). </p><p>Bruce and Clint share feelings and later, a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffed to a Comet

**Author's Note:**

> Non-con language (in a dream sequence) but no actual non-con. I'm sorry about the "handcuffed to a comet" thing that is stolen straight from Supernatural but it just worked SO WELL and I had to. And then it was also the perfect title. Don't judge me.

It's chaos. It's always chaos, but it's not like it's something you get used to. You don't get used to it, you just learn to see through it, control what you can, and get the job done. Clint is on top of a building, taking out evil clone after evil clone. Cap, Hulk, and Thor are on the ground and Tony and Natasha  have the job of destroying the nest before the rest of them get released. Clint sees the Hulk getting overrun, the clones jumping on him, trying to pull him down, and he manages to get five of them with two arrows. The rest of them the Hulk throws off, flinging them like rag dolls. It's an impressive show of strength, as always. He can't admire the green giant for long, though. Clint is locked into battle mode. Here he is Hawkeye, a trained machine. All he sees is his next target. All he feels is the bow pressed against his cheek as he aims. 

Next target, next target, next target...it always has him thinking too much about Loki. He still hasn't shaken off that feeling, the feeling of being smothered by an outside force, feeling it all over his mind and body, complete invasion that he couldn't fight off; didn't even know how. It doesn't seem like something he'll ever forget. SHEILD trained him to be in control of any situation they threw him into, and if he wasn't in control to fake it until he was. His experience with Loki was the first time he felt completely and totally out of control, and he wanted it to be the last. 

Too focused on a squadron to the East he failed to see the clones setting up a weapon to the West. Didn't realize he was in danger until there was a loud bang the building crumpled from under him. He was already grabbing for a grappling hook arrow but there was nowhere to shoot it, the building was collapsing and the nearest one was too far away; he'd swing into it too hard. But it was that or fall, so he shot anyway and was swinging across the street, vaguely wondering if this was what Spiderman felt like. The brick building was coming at him even faster than he'd anticipated and felt it in his entire body when he hit it. His vision blacked out but he could feel himself slipping. He groped blindly and hit something else. Or something else hit him. He passed out before he could figure out which. 

Maybe it was training or maybe there was something in the food at SHEILD but Clint never passed out for long, the few times he did. It was quite when he came too, which was out of place until he remembered they'd been in the middle of a fight. Where was all the noise? As he began to awaken more he could hear sirens in the distance. He felt warm and opened his eyes to blinding sunlight. His entire body ached and was being held down by something heavy. He felt for it and realized it was an arm. It hurt to lift his head but he did just enough to follow the arm to the body passed out next to him. 

Bruce. The Hulk must have grabbed him when he fell. Clint laid very still, watching Bruce's face as he mentally assessed the damage in his own body. Nothing major broken, but he was sure to be covered with bruises. After he could move with less pain in his head he sat up. Bruce's arm slid off his chest and the man moaned, meaning the movement had woken him. Clint ran his gloved fingers through Bruce's curls. The scientist slowly opened his eyes. 

"Where are we?"

Clint opened up his communicator and sent out a message for something to pick them up. "Um...a rooftop. I'm not sure. You brought us here."

"Nope. No, not me. The other guy." Clint smiled. Of course, the other guy. Bruce seemed to have a need to keep the two of them separated, their actions separated. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. A little banged up. You?"

"I'm...naked. Again." Clint smiled and politely averted his eyes while Bruce rolled over onto his back. 

"Here," Clint started to unzip his vest so the other man would at least have something to cover himself with but Bruce shook his head. 

"No, it's ok. I'm kind of getting used to it. At this point I think everybody has seen me like this." 

Clint shrugged. "...Yeah."

"Unless I'm making you uncomfortable?"

"No, no. If you're cool I'm cool." He still kept his gaze on the skyline. It wasn't like he never saw his teammates naked, though. Before Avengers, him and Natasha had been nude in each other's presence more often than what seemed un-coincidental. The first time had been during a mission in Greenland. They'd both managed to fall through some ice and had to do the old 'take off all your freezing wet clothes and huddle for body warmth.' "If it makes you feel better...everybody has also seen Thor naked."

Bruce laughed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah...That's what led me to start caring less. Seeing him being so confident." Thor slept nude and didn't think it was necessary to put any clothes on during night visits to the restroom, or the kitchen, or a teammate's room. They tried to get him to stop, Tony bought him everything from a custom bathrobe to a snuggie, and after many fights they just gave up. 

"And Thor has seen me naked."

"Really? When." 

Clint blushed a little. "Physical exam at SHEILD. He kind of barged in by mistake." Bruce started to laugh. 

"Really? What did he do?"

"Well, he checked me out, you know, did an up-down, smiled and complimented me on my penis. Then left." 

Bruce was laughing even harder. "You know, he told me that Midgardian pensis were smaller than Asgardian on average."

"Well if we are only going off of him then yeah, seems about right." Thor was fucking hung. It was terrifying. One of the reasons they fought so hard to get him to put clothes on at night. 

"I saw Tony naked. And Steve."

"...at the same time?" Bruce blushed and Clint laughed. He laughed so hard he felt sharp pains in his side. "Ow! Ow, fuck!" He held his midsection, doubling over. 

"You ok? Lay down, let me see." Bruce unzipped his vest and starting prodding his ribs. Clint grit his teeth. "I don't feel any breaks or cracks...probably bruised though. Did you call for a pick up?"

"Yeah...right after you woke up." Bruce's hands were on his temple, moving carefully. "What are you doing?"

"You had a pretty big hit, you might have a concussion..." 

"Yeah, maybe..." He was still lying down and Bruce was hovering over him, still very naked. Their eyes met and there was a long moment where they just looked at each other, their faces only inches apart. 

"Stay still...I want to try something." Clint expected some poke or prod or maybe one of those things were you follow somebodies fingers with your eyes to check your eyesight but instead Bruce kissed him. It was unexpected, but not unwanted. It was short and simple, and when Bruce moved away there was some color on his cheeks. Clint sat up as the other pulled away. 

"Why did you do that?"

"To see if you would let me."

"You should have asked permission." Bruce looked down.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Try again."

"Try again, the right way."

"Can I...kiss you?"

Clint waited a second for dramatic effect. "Yes." They kissed again, longer and better. Tips of tongues joined in as their lips moved together. They broke away at the sound of a helicopter approaching. "Sounds like our ride." 

They were lifted into the chopper where Bruce was given a blanket to wrap himself in and Clint was unnecessarily strapped to a stretched and subjected to all manners of prodding and poking to determine all manner of physical aliments he might have had at that moment. They were taken to SHEILD where Bruce was swept away for debriefing and Clint was carried to medical for more poking and prodding and tests and shots. The entire experience made him feel worse than when he'd first woken up on the roof. It was late when he was released and the rest of the team was back at the tour. He got a ride there in one of the black SUVs and went straight to his room, exhausted. 

Clint was just changing into sleep pants and a t-shirt when there was a knock on his door. 

"Come in." It was Bruce, back in clothing. 

"Hey, just wanted to make sure you were alright." 

Clint smiled at the other man. "Yeah, I should be fine. I got some pain killers and no major damage to report. Is everybody else ok?" Bruce nodded. 

"Well, I'm glad you're ok. Goodnight..."

"Wait!" Bruce turned back around. "Um...this may be a little weird but...I probably do have a concussion and there's a chance I might vomit and choke on it in my sleep. Would you just...lay with me for a little while?" It was the lamest excuse in the history of Clint's life, including all the lies he'd made up on the spot during various missions. But Bruce smiled and nodded. 

"Sure." 

They climbed into the bed together, and Clint dimmed the lights. "So...the kissing that was happening on the roof," Clint started awkward. "That ended on a 'to be continued' right?" 

"We probably should be kissing if there's a chance you might vomit and choke on it." Clint's face turned red. 

"Make fun of me all you want it got you in here with me."

"You could have just asked."

"Well how about I just ask now? Will you lay in bed with me and kiss me?" Bruce rolled onto his side and did so, one arm draped across Clint's waist. They kissed slowly, letting their lips and tongues meet in a formal dance. The bed was plenty big but they still crammed close together. Hand ran over arms and shoulders and through hair. Bruce carefully placed a line of light kisses down Clint's neck that made him shiver. 

"You should probably get some sleep."

"I'm having more fun doing this." 

Bruce laughed and kissed Clint's forehead. "We can do more later. Sleep now. I'll make sure you don't die." Clint yawned and snuggled down in Bruce's arms. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe and warm and he let the pain drugs the hospital had given him pull him into a fuzzy sleep. 

*Green eyes. Coldness filling him up, spreading from his chest through his body, filling his lungs and his mouth. He couldn't breath, couldn't cry out, couldn't move, couldn't do anything. He could see fuzzy pieces, like the world was behind thick distorted glass. He tried to fight back. It hurt. There was a voice whispering in his ear. 'Shhh...let it happen...it'll hurt more if you fight it...relax...let it in...let me in and I'll show you unimaginable wonders....let me in....'* He yelled and woke up drenched in sweet. Something was holding him, holding him down, he fought against it and his bruised ribs burned. 

"Clint. Clint. Clint! It's me. It's me!" He stopped trying to fight against the arms. 

"Bruce?" 

"Yeah. You're ok. It's me. You're safe." Clint slowly relaxed, breathing hard, his skin now cold and damp. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"...Yeah." It was embarrassing. It was stupid. It was weak. A thousand horrors and terrors that he'd seen in the world, some inflicted on him and some he inflicted himself and other's he'd been forced to stand witness to and he'd never dreamed of a single one. Thought of them, reflected on them quietly after the debriefing when the mission was officially over, but never dreamed. 

"This happens a lot?"

"...Yeah."

"What is it?"

"...Loki." He felt Bruce's arms tighten around him.

"He's gone. Far away."

"I know that!" Clint spat out the words then immediately regretted it. "I know that, it's just...I can't forget it. That feeling. I've never felt so powerless, so out of control..."

"The feeling of somebody else hijacking your body. Being forced to just be dragged around and having no control...like being handcuffed to a comet." 

Clint was silent for a while, watching Bruce. "Yeah...exactly..." He felt bad. This was how Bruce felt all the time, every time he Hulked out, every time he let the 'other guy' out to help them defeat an enemy. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not that bad. Me and him...we have an agreement going on. Sort of. And I can almost partially control it." Bruce offered him a weak smile. Clint rested his head against the man's chest and felt Bruce's chin on the top of his head. "Have you talked to anybody?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's...weak. I don't want them to know." Natasha knew, even though they hadn't spoken about it since he'd woken up after her 'cognitive recalibration.' But there was little they didn't know about each other. 

"You're not weak. You were never weak." Bruce kissed the top of his head and held him until he fell asleep again. 

\---

Things were easy between them. Their routines formed around each other as naturally as the sunrising. They usually slept in Clint's room because Clint had chosen it based on its proximity to certain windows and staircases and elevators and whatnot. He'd made it his nest and felt safer there. While Clint healed it was unspoken between them that they should take it slow. Just holding each other and kissing until one or both of them fell asleep. During the day they went their separate ways due to their separate specialties but at night they always came back together in each other's arms. There were battles and missions, and it was quiet and simple between them during the day. 

At night things were starting to heat up, and just when they were starting to go further there was a sudden midnight attack on the UN Building which ended up being a trap (because of course it was) and it was a while before everything was calm and fixed and the team was back together. Actually it was almost a month before Bruce and Clint were able to sleep in a bed together again. Clint realized this fact soon after a meeting, when Steve dismissed them all and told them to relax now that the danger had (finally) passed. Clint grabbed Bruce outside of the meeting room and pulled him into the empty training room. 

Pressing the brunette against the wall, Clint kissed him hungrily. He broke away to pant out. "We should have sex tonight."

Momentarily stunned from the sudden, but welcome, attack on his mouth, Bruce only breathed out "Ok."

"My room. Fifteen minutes." Clint kissed him again and was gone. Bruce took a moment to blink at the ceiling. He laughed to himself a little, shook his head clear, and left. He didn't actually need anything from his room, so he just wandered a bit and took his time, giving Clint his full fifteen minutes before knocking on the man's door. Clint answered, looking a bit on edge. 

"Hey, everything alright?" Bruce asked as he stepped inside. Clint closed and secured the door behind him, while Bruce got a look at the small arsenal that had been laid out on the desk. "Wow."

"...Yeah..." Clint ran his hand over the back of his head. "It's, um...been a while...and I wasn't sure what exactly you liked to do...." Bruce stepped forward for a better look. Clint certainly had a lot of...toys. And Bruce wasn't sure what half of them were for. 

"Honestly," he turned toward Clint as he spoke, "I think right now maybe...simple and old fashioned?" 

"So just a good old fashioned fuck?"

"Well you're making this seem like a negotiation."

"No! It's just...I wasn't sure..." Bruce put a hand on Clint's cheek to silence him. 

"Hey. It's been a while for me, too. Let's just take it slow." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Clint's. It was slow, but only at first. Soon enough they both remembered how long it had been and as the kiss heated Clint began to unbutton Bruce's shirt. "Is this new?" 

"Yeah...Tony bought for it."

"That...should be weirder." 

"He bought you clothes too?"

"That beige sweater I was wearing last week?" Bruce pulled away for a second. 

"I like that sweater." It was tight and thin and showed off Clint's muscles. Probably why Tony bought it. Just like he got Bruce fitted shirts and pants. Tony wanted his team looking good on and off the field. 

"Thanks. Me too." He surged up to kiss Bruce, pushing his button down off his shoulders. Bruce pulled away, putting his hands on Clint's shoulders and separating them by an arms length. "Wha--" Bruce smiled at him sat down in the chair at his desk. 

"You've seen me. Now I want to see you." Clint blushed faintly as he recalled their first kiss on the roof. It was true. He'd gotten plenty of good looks at Bruce's naked body. It was only fair...

He watched Bruce as he tugged his shirt up and over his head, dropping it to the floor. The other man's eyes moved over his body, taking in the muscles, the scars, the steady rise and fall of his chest. Clint licked his lips as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling the zipper down slowly. He'd once had to last minute pose as a rent boy and strip in front of a very corrupt political leader, trying to buy time for Natasha to rifle through his files. He preferred this, though. Bruce's eyes raking over him as his pants slipped down over his hips and he stepped out of them. He fiddled with the waistband of his boxer briefs teasingly before finally slipped them off. For a moment he simply stood in front of Bruce while the man's eyes moved across him. His stare was non-judgmental, not criticizing or searching for faults; simply admiring. 

"Come here." The command was barely a whisper and Clint followed it with out pause. He climbed into Bruce's lap, straddling his legs in the too-small chair. Tongues clashed in a heavy, wet kiss. One of Bruce's hands moved from Clint's waist to his ass, squeezing and kneading. Clint groaned softly and bit down on the other's tongue. Bruce gently took hold of his dick, his hand moving over it slowly as if trying to memorize the shape of the member. Clint pressed closer to the other, breath erratic. 

"Bruce," he breathed, their lips still attached. "I want you to fuck me." Bruce moaned into his mouth. 

"Bed..." They both stood up and tried to move to the bed without separating or tripping. When Clint's legs finally hit the edge of the mattress he fell onto it, pulling Bruce with him. Clint unbuttoned and unzipped the other's pants and slipped his hand inside, taking hold of the other. 

"Do you ever wear underwear?"

"No. Too uncomfortable if...I Hulk out..." Clint smirked, saving that information in his brain for later. The two stroked each other, moaning agains each other's swollen lips until Clint threw his head back and gasped. 

"Ah...fuck! Bruce!" Bruce attached his lips to Clint's neck and sucked a dark bruise. He bit gently at the abused skin when he was done. "Pants." Bruce understood the single-word order and wiggled out of his trousers, kicking them off the bed. He grabbed Clint's hips and rolled so the other was on top. Clint pressed closer into the heat of skin on skin. Bruce took them both in his hand and he groaned against the other's throat. "God...fuck....Bruce...." The scientist grinned to himself. Clint, normally so quite and stoic, was actually fairly vocal in bed. "Hold...hold on...." He tour himself away, but only set one foot on the floor to reach across the room to the desk to retrieve lube and a condom. He returned, straddling Bruce's waist and kissing him deeply while he coated with lube then began pushing his own fingers into his ass. He moaned loudly into Bruce's mouth, the man stoking them both slowly. 

Bruce kissed across his jaw and over his neck and whispered in his ear. "Let me." He coated his own fingers in lube and pulled Clint's hand away, replaced it with his own. His fingers could go deeper and he slowly opened Clint up. Clint would never be able to watched Bruce's fingers manipulate one of the many touch-screens in the lab without getting hard ever again. Clint was moaning and pressing back against the fingers. 

"Bruce...Bruce...Bruce...ah! Please...oh fuck, please..." He ripped open the condom and rolled it onto Bruce's dick himself, then slathered it with lube for good measure, though in his rush he managed to get a fair amount of the substance on things that weren't Bruce's dick, like the man's stomach and the bed. Bruce removed his fingers. 

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, yes, god yes!" Clint grabbed Bruce's members and slowly lowered himself onto it. His head was back and his mouth opened in a silent 'o' as he relished the stretch, the easy burn, that came with Bruce's dick slowly pushing inside of him. Bruce's hands were tight on his hips. He let out a low moan as Clint settled fully on top of him. Clint rested his hands on Bruce's chest and paused. When he suddenly began to move Bruce gasped and tightened his grip. All that agility and strength all came into play as he expediently maneuvered himself up and down. "Oh god...Bruce...feels so good." Bruce agreed and he pulled Clint down for a fiery kiss, not caring that it threw off the other man's rhythm. When they broke away, Clint straightened up and balanced himself  on the balls of his feet. When he started to move it was even faster, bouncing on Bruce's dick. The other man grasped his waist, his own hips snapped up trying to match the other's pace. Bruce took the other man in his hand. "Ah! No, Bruce...not yet..."

Clint's hair was sticking to his forehead, beads of sweat trailing down his chest. Hot and sweaty and red above him he looked like the most beautiful creature Bruce had ever seen. "It's ok....it's ok..." He squeezed Clint and the man threw his head back as he climaxed, crying out. Bruce held his hips and thrust his hips up into the man twice before reaching his own climax. Clint collapsed onto of them and they held each other in a sweaty tangled mess, panting. 

As their breathing began to slow and the air made the dampness on their bodies feel cold and uncomfortable they slowly separated. "Shower?" Bruce mumbled against Clint's neck.

"Yeah...in a second..." Luckily Tony had attached a private one to each bedroom. 

Suddenly the bedroom door flew open (hadn't Clint set the lock to not let anybody in? He needed to have a talk with Tony...or maybe JARVIS) and Thor's luscious blonde mane appeared. "Friend's will you be joining us in celebration of our victory---" He took in the two of them; naked, covered in sweat and cum, limbs still tangled together; and leaned out of the door to call down the hall. "They have already celebrated by means of coitus!" Then the door slammed closed again. 

"I'm going to kill him."

Bruce laughed and ran his hand up and down Clint's arm. "Relax it's ok."

"This time I'm actually going to kill him." 

Bruce took Clint's chin in his hand and kissed him slowly. "How about a shower instead?" 


End file.
